Game in Chains
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yugi's boyfriend, Atem, is very possessive of him. Will someone be able to save him from the man he loves? Starts out Blindshipping, ends out Puzzleshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay! I got this idea in my mind last night, and I can't let it go.  
IS: This will be her possessive fic, the type of fics she is scouring this site for.  
Me: And this is a T rate, so...yea.  
IS: Enjoy, Or YOU can become-  
Me: IS! No spoilers!  
IS: Sorry...  
Me: Don't trust her with story secrets. Seriously.

* * *

Yugi and his boyfriend, Atem, lived together in Tokyo, Japan. The two had been together for only a couple months, but now, Yugi wanted to end their relationship. There was only one thing stopping him, though.

Atem terrified him.

Yugi was afraid of what Atem would do to him if he ended their relationship. As Yugi hid in an alleyway, he thought about the time he DID try to end it.

*Flashback*

Yugi and Atem were walking together.

"Atem...listen. I...I don't think this is going to work out anymore" Yugi said. Atem's eyes widened. He stopped walking, and grabbed Yugi's hand.

"Yugi...Yugi...please. Don't...Don't leave me, Yugi. I'm nothing without you. I can't live without you." Atem said. Tears were running down his face. "P-Please, Yugi. Give me a-another chance. P-Please" Atem begged.

"O...Okay. I guess we can try again..." Yugi said. Atem pulled Yugi into a hug and started covering his face and neck with tiny kisses.

"I love you, Yugi. I really do...I'll be a perfect boyfiend, I promise. I'll do anything for you. Anything" Atem promised in between the kisses

*End Flashback*

Once the two had that resolved, Atem became possessive of Yugi. If anyone had even looked at him, Atem would pull him close, and glare at the person, as if saying 'Back off and turn around. He's mine.'

But now, Yugi was terrified of the man he loved. Of course, Atem only thought he was protecting and loving Yugi to the fullest.

"My little game, where have you gone?" a deep baritone voice called. A bead of sweat dripped down Yugi's face and he went deeper into the alleyway. That was Atem's voice, and it was way too close to him. Atem came into the alleyway. Yugi's eyes widened as he crouched as small as he could in the corner. "My little light, are you here?" Atem called, getting closer. Yugi started trembling. He was scared. He closed his eyes, and soon, he felt Atem wrap his arms around him.

"My sweet Light, you're okay. You had me so worried! I thought someone had hurt you." Atem said, holding Yugi close. Yugi whimpered. He was too afraid to struggle and get free. "Please, my sweet Light, don't leave me again" Atem begged, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

"Ok-kay. I p-promise n-not to l-leave" Yugi whimpered.

"Do not be scared, my little game. There's nothing to be scared about. If there is, I'll protect you, like a good boyfriend would" Atem assured. He picked Yugi up, held him close, and started walking towards their house. Tears fell down Yugi's eyes as Atem walked.

*The next day*

Yugi woke up groggily, thinking that his escape the night before was just a dream. He looked around the room he and Atem shared. Atem was nowhere in sight.

'This is my chance for another escape!' Yugi thought. He tried to get out of the bed, but something stopped him. He had realized just now that his hands were above his head. He looked up, and his eyes widened in fear.

He was chained to the bed. His wrists were chained by handcuffs around a pole on the headboard of the bed. Yugi struggled, but knew it was pointless. He knew that the chains had been made by his boyfriend's shadow magic.

Speaking of the devil, Atem came in the room, holding a tray of food. His face seemed to light up, seeing Yugi was awake. Yugi looked at him.

"Atem, this isn't funny. Unchain me" Yugi demanded. Atem looked apologetically at Yugi.

"I'm sorry, my little light, but after last night, I needed to make sure you'd keep your promise of never leaving me again" Atem said.

"Atem..." Yugi said warningly, starting to struggle again. Atem placed the tray of food on his desk, and got in the bed next to Yugi. He started gently caressing Yugi's face. Atem's gentle touch made Yugi stop struggling.

"Please don't struggle, Light. I don't want you to get hurt." Atem said softly in Yugi's ear. He started covering Yugi's face in tiny kisses.

"I love you, Atem" Yugi said quietly.

"I love you too, Light. I'll feed you, so do not worry about not being able to eat" Atem said. He stopped kissing Yugi's face, and got out of the bed to retreive the food. He brought the tray to Yugi, and set it on the bedside table. He picked up the fork and started feeding Yugi small forkfulls of the food.

When the food was gone, Atem took the tray out of the room. While he was gone, Yugi started to struggle again. He had to get out of this! He had to! Atem came back, and shook his head. He got into the bed again, and Yugi instantly stopped.

"My light, why? Please stop struggling. I do not want you to get hurt" Atem said softly. He started stroking the side of Yugi's head softly, and put his other arm around the boy.

"A-Atem. Can y-you please let me go? I promised you that I w-wouldn't leave" Yugi said, trembling. Atem stopped stroking Yugi's head, and held Yugi tightly, making Yugi let out a little cry.

"My game, If I let you go, there's a chance that you would break your promise. You'd run off and I'd never see you again. I don't want that to happen" Atem said, kissing Yugi's forehead.

'Da**, he figured me out' Yugi thought.

"I want to keep you all to myself" Atem said seductively. Yugi's eyes widened. Atem kissed Yugi's cheek. "I'll be right back. I promise" Atem said. He left the room again. Yugi thought back to the first time he and Atem met.

**Flashback*

It was a Saturday night. Yugi was at a concert hall, listening to his favorite band play. During the intermission, Yugi sighed He wished that he had a special someone, just like the people around him. He felt so alone

"Hey. You alright?" a deep baritone voice asked. Yugi looked up to see someone that looked almost likehimself,only the person had some extra blonde streaks in his hair, and his skin was very tan.

"Yeah. I guess" Yugi aid.

"Come on, I can tell something's bothering you. What's wrong?" the man asked, sitting next to him.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm a bit lonely. Sure, I have friends and all, but they all have someone special, so I've kind of...drifted away from them..." Yugi said.

"Ah, I see. I guess I feel the same way" the man said. Yugi looked at the man. He stuck out his hand.

"Yugi" Yugi said. The man took his hand and shok it.

"Atem" the man said.

*End Flashback*

'After that, we listened to the rest of the band's songs that night, and I went to his house. And, that's how I ended up like this. Good going, Yugi' Yugi said to himself.

* * *

Me: How you like?  
IS: *facepalm*  
Me: Cookies if you liked it!  
IS: Andyou better like it, or YOU can become Atem's boyfriend/girlfriend and be in Yugi's place Me: Don't be mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, I need to reply to a reveiw, basically wanting to know why Atem was so skeptical about losing Yugi. In this story, Atem and his brother, Yami, have gotten into many heated fights, mostly about boys. Whenever Atem would startliking a boy, Yami would start liking the same boy, just to get on Atem's nerves. Atem, having had enough of it all, moved into Tokyo from Domino City, just to get away from Yami. Yugi is the first ever boy that Yami doesn't know about, so Atem is wanting to keep Yugi a secret from his brother, so Yami doesn't steal him away.  
IS: That's a long backstory.  
Me: It's a backstory. What do you expect -_-  
IS: Enjoy, or go in Yugi's shoes ;)

* * *

It had been a few days since Atem chained Yugi to the bed. Yugi wanted out, but Atem wouldn't let him. Yugi thought he was going to go mad! He hated when Atem left the room, which was kind of weird, considering that he was trying to get AWAY from him. He knew that Atem was just trying to be a good boyfriend, but seriously? Who chains their boyfriend to a bed, and doesn't let them leave? Seriously!

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Atem asked, cuddling next to Yugi.

'No! I want toleave, Kami da** it!' Yugi mentally shouted, but he lied ad quickly said "Yes, I'm just...thinking"

"About what?" Atem asked.

"About...nothing" Yugi lied again.

"My game, why are you lying?" Atem asked.

"I'm not-" Yugi tried to say, before there was a knock on Atem's front door. Atem cursed under his breath.

"I'll be back soon, my sweet light" ATem said, leaving the room. Yugi sighed in releif. Suddenly, he heard Atem yelling. "WHAT THE ****ING HE** ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"Easy, Ate" an equally deep, baritone voice answered.

'Who is that?' Yugi thought. He needed to get whoever that was into the room NOW. Hopefully the person could help him!

"So, this is where you live now?" the voice asked, getting closer to the room door.

'Yes...YES!' Yugi thought happily. He was going to get help!

"This your room?" the voice asked. Tears of joy filled Yugi's eyes.

"Don't you go in there! I swear to Ra, Yami..." Atem threatened.

"So, you've got something in here that you don't want me to see?" Yami inquired.

"Yes, now get out of my ****ink house. Now!" Atem demanded.

"Not before I see this secret of yours" Yami said. The tears fell from Yugi's eyes. He was happy! Yami opened the door, and looked at Yugi. He looked back at Atem, then back to Yugi. Atem raced into the room.

"Get out!" he said getting on the bed, and cuddling Yugi. He rubbed circles into Yugi's back, thinking that the tears were tears of sadness. He was going to soothe his boyfriend the best way possible.

"Kidnapping a poor boy and chaining him to a bed. That's really low, Ate" Yami said.

"I didn't kidnap him. Yami, this is Yugi Muto, my boyfriend, now leave" Atem said, still rubbing circles into Yugi's back. Yugi closed his eyes in contentment. He had to admit that Atem gave the best massages to calm him down.

"You've finally gotten one after..how many years? And you chain him to your bed? Wow Ate, didn't know you were THAT desperate to keep this boy" Yami said, trying to start a fight.

"My light, sorry you have to see this" ATem apologized in advance. At first, Yugi was confused, until Atem punched Yami straight across the face.

"So, that's how it is?" Yami asked. He punched Atem right back. The two started fighting in the room. Yugi didn't know who to silently root for; His boyfriend or his boyfriend's friend. Atem seemed to be doing bad in the fight, until one thing turned everything around.

Yami accidentaly punched Yugi.

That set Atem off. He started swinging at Yami perfectly, getting a hit every time. The two were going out of the room. After a while of Yugi being alone to deal with his pain, Atem came back.

"I got rid of him finally, my game" Atem said. Yugi started crying, because of two things. 1, the pain in his stomach where Yami had punched, and 2, the possible outcome that Atem would've lost the fight. Atem quickly got on the bed and held Yugi. He gently stroked the spot that Yami had punched.

"Shh, my light. It's okay. It's okay. You're going to be okay" Atem cooed softly.

"Atem" Yugi sobbed. Atem held him closer, but was careful of whee Yami had struck him.

"I'm right here, my light. I'm right here" Atem cooed. He lifted Yugi's shirt a bit, and kissed the spot Yami had struck. The kiss seemed to make the pain go away. Atem wiped away Yugi's tears.

"Atem..."was all Yugi managed to say. Atem held him.

"I am sorry my brother struck you, my light. I didn't protect you from him that well. Can you forgive me, my beautiful light?" Atem asked.

"Yes" Yugi sniffled. Atem kissed him.

"I love you, Light" he cooed.

"I love you, Atem" Yugi said.

*With Yami*

"Well, that visit went well" Yami said sarcastically.

"What? You go and visit your brother, Yam?" his friend, Jaden Yuki, asked, wrapping his arm around his boyriend, Syrus.

"Yeah. I just wanted to have a little chat with him, and try to smooth things over. Of course, I egged on the fight we got in when I went into his bedroom, and I saw a boy chained to his bed." Yami explained.

"A prostitute?!" Jaden and Syrus said together in shock.

"No, not a prostitute. Get your minds out of the gutter, you guys. This is serious. When the boy, Yugi, looked at me, I saw something in his eyes. It said 'Help me. Get me out of here' "Yami said.

"Well, what are you gunna do, Yam? He is you're brother's boyfriend" Jaden said.

"Yes, but what did I just tell you, Jaden. His eyes pleaded me to help him. He can't get out of those chains, because I know they were made by my brother's shadow magic. I've got to get him out of there" Yami said, determinedly. Two people came up to the three. It was their friends, Twins Cho and Sho.

"We heard what you said" Sho said.

"We wanna help" Cho said.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Sho said. Out of the two, Sho was the quiet one, and Cho was the talkative one.

"We've been practicing our magic for a while now" Cho said. Yami nodded.

"Okay. Let's meet back here tomorrow and make a plan" Yami said.

"Got it!" the twins echoed.

"We'll come too!" Jaden and Syrus said. Yami nodded.

Together, they were going to free Yugi.

* * *

Me: I named the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl! xD  
IS: Cho is the DM Girl  
Me: Sho is the DM.  
IS: Cho means butterfly in Japanese  
Me: Sho means to fly  
IS: So, Yami KIND OF met Yugi. I think this is a good enough chapter  
Me: See you, you guys! Also, I'm watching the GX Abridged on Youtube by Shadyvox, and OMRRRRR I ship JadenxSyrus SO MUCH!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Here we are, Chapter 3!  
IS: Yeah...  
Me: What's wrong?  
IS: Nothing...  
Me: Okay. If it's nothing, I set you up for a playdate with our friend :)  
IS: You don't mean...  
Season 0 Yami: Hello there, IS. Ready for our "playdate"  
IS: RA DA** IT, PUZZLESHIPPING-LOVER! *gets dragged off by S0 Yami*  
Me: While she's mentally stabbing me on her playdate, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Again!"

"Really?

"I said AGAIN!"

"Okay! Geez..."

Cho raised her wand, channelled her magical energy, and shot out another beam at the target. Sho did the same.

"Sho, we've been at this for hours! Can we please stop for today!" Cho whined.

"Fine" Sho huffed. The two had been practicing their magic for the infiltration of Atem's house and the rescue of Yugi Muto. The two sat down on the couch with sodas and started watching t.v.

"I hope this goes well..." Cho said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Yeah. Based on what Yami said, we've got to be careful of Atem" Sho said. Cho nodded.

*With Yami*

*Yami's POV*

Tonight, my friends and I are going to rescue Yugi. We've been practicing our skills for a few days now. I can only imagine what my brother has done to him now. I only use my Shadow Magic for emergencies, and this is a huge emergency. If I know my brother well, I know he'll use every bit of his Shadow Magic to defend against us. I can't believe he's this desperate to keep a boy out of my veiw. Granted, this might be my fault for all those times I tried stealing a boy away from him, but come on, holding a boy hostage in your house, chaining him to the bed no less, that's low. Even for him.

*With Yugi and Atem*

*Normal POV*

Yugi's wrists were raw from the ammount of times he had struggled to get out behind Atem's back. He wanted out so bad, but Atem wouldn't let him go. The worst part about it? A few hours after Yami left, somehow Yugi had caught a small cold. Atem came into the room with a tray that held a bowl of soup.

"I brought you some soup, my light" Atem said, sitting on the bed next to him. Yugi only coughed in reply. Slowly and getly, Atem fed Yugi the soup. When Yugi was done eating, he soon fell asleep.

'Doesn't Atem have a Shadow Spell to make this ****ing cold go away?' Yugi thought as he slept. A few hours later, Yugi woke up to Atem gently stroking his face.

"Atem" Yugi coughed.

"Yes, my game?" Atem asked.

"Don't you have like, a Shadow Spell that can get rid of my cold?" Yugi asked, before sneezing. Atem's face seemed to light up.

"You're right, My Light, I do have one. I'm sorry I didn't think of it before" ATem said. Yugi closed his eyes while Atem did the Shadow Spell. In a few seconds, Yugi was cured.

"Thank You" Yugi said. He looked at the time. It was 11:59.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get to bed" Atem said. He was about to cover Yugi with the blanket, when there was an explosion outside.

(Preparing you all now. You might have to reread this a few times, because this is going to go fast. Trust me.)

Atem stood up.

"What was that?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know. I'll go and check, though" Atem said. He kised Yugi, and left the room. Yami broke the window with his fist, and came into the room. He closed the door and locked it with a very strong Shadow Lock. Atem banged on the door to get in. Yami ignored it and came to Yugi. Using a slightly stronger Shadow Spell, he got rid of the chains.

"Thank You!" Yugi said happily. Yami picked him up.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you out of here. Hold on tight" Yami said. He made the hole in the window bigger with a few kicks and was about to go out, before Atem jumped in.

"Ohno, you are not leaving with my sweet little game" Atem said, standing defensively in front of the window. Yami smirked. He moved his hand a bit, and got rid of the Shadow Lock on the door. He ran to it and went out. Atem chased after him. Yugi held tightly to Yami's jacket. Yami raced outside.

"Cho! Sho!" he called. The twins came to the front.

"What is it?" Cho asked.

"It's time to go. Are Jaden and Syrus in the car?" Yami asked.

"Probably making out, but yes" Sho said.

"Let's go, then!" Yami exclaimed. Cho opened the door, and Yami jumped in with Yugi. Cho got in and shut the door. Sho got in the other side.

"Drive!" Sho demanded. Jaden turned the key, and sped off. Yami put Yugi in the seat, and fumbled with the seatbelt. He soon got it, and put his own on. They had thought they had gotten away scot-free, but soon, Atem's car was right beside theirs.

"Go faster!" Yami commanded.

"But I-"

"Just do it!" Yami interrupted Jaden. Jaden sighed, but went faster. After a while, they lost Atem. Jaden slowed down, and drove to his house. Yami let out a sigh of releif as everyone unbuckled and got out of the car.

"Thank you so much" Yugi said, hugging Yami.

"You're welcome, Yugi" Yami said with a breathless smile. The group went inside. Cho treated Yugi's wrists.

"Thank you" Yugi repeated.

"You're very welcome" Cho said with a smile. Yami sat down next to Yugi.

"Listen Yugi, we didn't get properly introduced. I'm Yami Sennen, Atem's sane brother. I'm sorry that I struck you when I was fighting a couple days ago." Yami said.

"It's okay. It was an accident. I'm Yugi Muto, the loser who had no friends before today" Yugi said.

"Come on, you are not a loser" Yami said.

"I was before today" Yugi said.

"No you weren't. You just had a bad taste in guys" Yami joked. The group, even Yugi, laughed.

"Yo, Jaden! Thought you said you'd be bringing in sodas!" Cho shouted.

"Easy, Cho. It's almost 1:30" SHo said. Jaden and Syrus came from the kitchen with sodas for everyone.

"Now I see why it took so long" Yami said. The group laughed as Jaden and Syrus turned red.

'When's the last time I laughed like this? It's been a while' Yugi thought as he opened his soda and took a sip.

*With Atem*

*Atem POV*

I drove back to my house, and when I got there, I slammed the car door hard. I went inside, and almost sent the front door to the Shadow Realm because of how p***ed I am. They took away my light. My sweet, innocent, pure Light. I punched the wall, and made a hole.

"DA** IT!" I yelled. I have to find them, and take back my precious light.

* * *

Me: Was that scene a little too fast? I warned you!  
IS: It was fast, but good.  
Me: How are you here? *sees knife in my side* Oh.  
IS: What? I didn't do it. *puts second knife in Puzzleshipping-Lover's other side*  
Me: Huh. You didn't do it, eh?  
IS: Patback's a b****.  
ME: Indeed. Also, **Breana**, I plan for this to have a lot more chapters. I'm not trying to be rude, but could you please stop spamming my story reviews, asking if there will be another chapter? Chapters take time to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Oh, **Starrymoon04**, Atem is more p***ed than you will ever be in your entire life :D  
IS: Also, **Breana**, we've seen every Yugioh Season, Season 0 is our favorite, SHADOW GAMES FTMFW!  
Me: Yugioh Fanfiction IS NOT STUPID! IT IS A WAY OF LIFE! As is Yugioh and Yugioh GX Abridged, but that's besides the point.  
IS: What we're saying is, we aren't mad. We never were, and we forgive you.  
Me: Just take it easy on the reveiws, 'kay? :)

* * *

Yugi slept comfortably on one of the spare beds in Jaden's house. He was just so happy to be free. When he woke up the next morning, he asked Yami where they were.

"Domino City. It's a bit smaller than Tokyo, but all of us manage here." Yami answered, taking a bit out of his toast. (Why is it that in every fanfic that I read or write, SOMEONE'S eating toast?)

"Ah, I see" Yugi said, sitting down. "So Yugi, what do you want for breakfast?" Jaden asked. "An omelette, I guess" Yugi said.

"You want anything in it? Mushrooms? Cheese? Ham? Turkey? Bacon?" Jaden asked, getting the eggs out.

"Chees and Mushrooms, please" Yugi said eagerly. Jaden nodded and got out the cheese and mushrooms. He started to make the omelet. When no one was looking, Yugi pinched himself. He bit his lip in pain. He wasn't dreaming! This was real! He wasn't being held by Atem anymore!

"You know, Yugi. If you want a place to stay, why don't you come and live with me? Don't worry, I'm NOTHING like Atem" Yami assured.

"Um, alright" Yugi said happily. He stood up, and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the sink to splash water on his face. Just as he turned off the sink, however, from the shadows of the room, he heard a faint voice that made his blood run cold.

"My...Game..." said the voice. Yugi quickly dried his hands and face and ran out of the bathroom back to the kitchen.

"Whoa. What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Bathroom...Shadows...Atem's voice..." Yugi said breathlessly.

"S***!" Yami yelled. He ran into the bathroom and shut the door. He looked at the shadows in the corner.

"Hello...Brother...dear..." ATem's voice said.

"Leave Yugi alone!" Yami yelled.

"He's...my...boyfriend..you...baka..." Atem said.

"No! No he's not! He's done with you!" Yami exclaimed.

"I...will...get...him...back..." Atem said. Yami left the bathroom and went back to the kitchen. Yugi was eating his omelette.

"Breakfast's over. Jaden, I need to leave. Now! Atem's found out we took Yugi here" Yami said. Yugi stopped eating. He looked at Yami.

"R-Really?!" he squeaked.

"Yes. But, like I said, we're not going to let him take you again." Yami said.

"Looks like proper introductions of the us will have to wait" Jaden said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I know Choi and Sho aren't morning people, so tell them to come by afterwards, okay?" Yami said, picking up Yugi.

"Got it" Jaden said.

"Y-Yami, I can walk" Yugi said quietly.

"I know, but this is faster" Yami said, rushing outside to his car. Yugi quickly put on his seatbelt as Yami jumped into the driver's side, buckled his seatbelt, and turned the key.

*25 minutes later*

Yami let out a sigh of releif when he entered hhis house with Yugi.

"Let me show around, now." Yami said with a smile. Yugi smiled back. Yami showed Yugi around the house. "And, here's your room" Yami said, going into his guest room.

"Wow. Thank you, Yami" Yugi said happily.

"You're welcome, Yugi" Yami said.

*A few hours later*

Cho and Sho arrived when Yami and Yugi were eating lunch. As did Jaden and Syrus. Yami and Yugi finished eating, and went into the living room.

"Okay! Time for introductions!" Jaden said. Yugi nodded.

"Hi. I' Cho, and this is my twin brother, Sho" Cho said.

"Ah. Fraternal Twins" Yugi said. Sho nodded.

"Sho's more of the silent-badboy type" Cho explained. "He doesn't say much but watch out if you manage to make him tip"

"I'm Jaden, and this is my boyfriend, Syrus" Jaden said.

"Hi" Syrus said.

"So Yugi, tell us a bit about yourself. Besides the fact about having bad tastes in boys, of course" Yami said.

"Well, I really like video games. Xenoblade* is my favorite" Yugi said.

"Hey. Xenoblade's my favorite too" Yami said.

"You know, maybe you two should date" Jaden said.

"Jaden, you're being too foreward. It's just a like for the same game." Sho said.

"Look at the facts! They like the same game, they live in the same house, they look almost exactly alike. I think it's perfect" Jaden said. Sho rolled his eyes. Yami and Yugi looked at each other.

*That Night*

Yugi tossed and turned on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what Jaden had said.

Maybe he and Yami should get together.

* * *

Me: *Chuggaaconroy reference. He calls Xenoblade the best game ever, and I admit, it's pretty fricken cool :)  
IS: *rolls eyes*  
Me: You want another playdate?  
IS: O.O No. Me: Then, be good!


End file.
